Presently, large antennas, including multi-beam antennas are secured to a support pipe or column by means of brackets, spokes or threaded rods. The bracket is usually attached to the support pipe with a pair of clamping brackets as described in Moore (U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,402), or with mounting brackets with associated U-bolts and nuts as shown in FIG. 1. The disadvantages of these mounting devices are that they do not allow for variances in antenna size and, in general, they can only fit a support pipe of a certain size. For that reason, brackets are usually designed to be used on antennas of a certain size and shape.
It is advantageous to provide a support system which accommodates various pipe sizes, along with various antenna widths.